stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Brianna Reiss
Brianna Reiss, DCI CC was the counselor of the , starting from stardate 61600. She once was the cure for Vaebn Mairex's love sickness, while the two were still on Malachor V, and finally married her. ( : "No Child Left Untested", "Marriage and Honeymoon") It was revealed at the onset of Season 3 that she is actually a Lyran Starfleet Intelligence agent. ("Cost of Captivity") She was later the commanding officer of the Stoneship (BC-347) and, as captain of the Stoneship, became a member of the Sable Order. Biography A chartered cheater in her childhood years, she was among the foremost high school cheaters of her generation. Because of her cheating skill, she had developed an unpredictable character during her life as a student. She was conscripted in the Lyran Starfleet and later defected to the Romulan Star Empire. |No Child Left Untested}} One of the highlights of her childhood years was that she qualified for the Lyran Imperial Science Fair Tournament thanks to her cheating charter. Unfortunately, she didn't win anything. This event turned her off from hard sciences for the rest of her life. It didn't prevent her from judging science fairs later in her life. |A Tale of Two Holodecks}} The Romulan years Although she has little experience in starship piloting, she was about at the level of a Lyran rookie fighter pilot. She was capable of piloting cutters as well. |Battle at the Grave of Thoughts}} She later became the first non-Lyran to become the acting commanding officer of a Lyran starship, after being forcibly promoted by the King-Emperor of the Lyran Star Empire. At the request of the monarch, Count Fikrohn assigned her temporary command of a Lyran cruiser, the Atreides, to assist in the siege of a Kzinti outpost. Fikrohn himself commented on her recklessness that would rival that of a Klingon for accepting to take on such a mission. |The Measure of a Romulan}} However, the Galae'Enriov Belisarus demoted her afterwards, realizing that the KE of the Lyrans actually sent the Atreides on a suicidal mission. In deference of her role in the Lyran conflict, she was allowed to remain an arrain and she was promised a position in the command division back again, by the KE himself, should she choose to return to the Lyrans. |Degree of Liberty}} Even though few Malachorians would eat gagh as she does, she fancies gagh from time to time, even making Vaebn eat gagh on several occasions. However, she disliked having Dhiemm prepare gagh for her. |Super Size Me}} For a time, she was an irregular cheating professor, having taught the advanced cheating course (CHT3000) for the summer trimester once, and also teaching the same course before, during half a semester because of a truce between the Kzinti Patriarchy and the Lyran Star Empire. During her brief stints as a teacher, she was confronted by two teaching styles: challenging students to cheat their best or water down the curriculum so that she could make the most people pass the course, if only with a D. She said that she preferred to challenge her students than to give them watered-down content. |Tribble Resupply}} Also, back in second grade, she was the head of the U-9 Cheater Confederation. Her track record as a cheater made her one of the most respected cheaters in the known galaxy. She also tried her hand at casino cheating to honor her childhood idol, Madoor. |Party School}} She was also a past recipient of the Fulmina Prize. |Homeward}} Because of a lack of flight controllers on duty at Deep Space L-9, she was assigned as the temporary flight controller on the , marking the only time where she didn't pilot a Lyran or a Romulan starship. |A Hockey Game Broke Out}} Back to the Lyran Starfleet Once returned to the Lyran Starfleet (and taking her station as second officer on the Atreides) she was made a lieutenant commander and Tara Whitten took her place as counselor on the Bouteina. Terenar and Mizarh made the move with her. |Rator III Awaits}} Years after the Battle of Krypton, she received the Lyran Starfleet Medal of Commendation for her actions during the battle and was later made the commanding officer of the . She was also noted to be an opportunistic captain. |Highly Illogical}} She was awarded the Indigo Order after capturing Starbase 148. |Attack on the Laboratory}} She briefly became an anti-tuition hike activist after a raid on Du'Qot where the holographic program Tuition Crisis was captured. |Rode the 300}} After a reaping, where she got Alaa as a prisoner, she returned to Malachor V, where she founded Angry Gréviste Studios and even went as far as making a replica of a yellow picket sign used by Yvan Ung (real world) nearly 400 years earlier, later having her crew take part in a protest staged in Tinseltown, all with red squares on their uniforms. |The Defector|TSF}} She was tasked with resolving the educational and labor dispute on Peladine in early 2402, resulting in a teacher strike. For her role in the resolution of the crisis, she was promoted to the title of Dame Commander of the Indigo Order. ( : "Educational Armageddon", "Post-Apocalyptic Education") She was credited for having single-handedly rescued the U'lanna and, as such, she was appointed chancellor of the Imperial College of Sexology. |For a New World}} Soapbox car racing She was widely considered as a soapbox car racing enthusiast. Her first taste of gravity racing was obtained just before a cooking contest involving Varlamov steaks was underway, while she was in an holodeck using the Andobi Mountain Run holographic program. ("Varlamov Steak") While on duty on the Atreides, she used the Andobi Mountain Run holoprogram over and over, as well as using the Malachor Grand Prix program, to improve her soapbox car to the point she even dared participate in the real-world version of the Malachor Grand Prix in 2401. |Highly Illogical}} Before she won the Grabvine Gateway on Xita, making her win a fighter for the Lyran Starfleet, she placed 7th on the Badlands (soapbox race), on Chelymun, and 2nd at the Fire Mountain Rally. |At the Soapbox Races}} She also managed to win the Jadefire Run on Chelymun in 2401, marking her first four-seater win. |Dilithium Dance}} ''Star Trek: United Federation of Munchkin Amazons'' She became the commanding officer of the 100th Tactical Wing years after her accession to command-level postings. She was an air superiority witch inside the Massacre à l'Alcool tabletop RPG, where she wielded dark magic. She was known to cast homing versions of spells and to fire an antiproton pulse rifle. Even though she was technically an air superiority witch, she was able to disable anti-aircraft equipment on the ground and, as such, she was more of a fighter-bomber. Plus she had unparalleled spell range. Service record * Lyran Starfleet Academy (2377-2380) * MP-786, counselor (2380-2383) * Norpac, counselor (2383-2384) * , counselor (2384-2386) * Starbase 148, commanding officer (2386) * , counselor (2386-2389) * Atreides, second officer (2389-2395) * Atreides, first officer (2395-2401) * Stoneship, commanding officer (2401-2409) * Starbase 148, commanding officer (2409-2415) * 100th Tactical Wing, commanding officer (2415-) Decorations * - Lyran Medal of Honor (2388) * - Lyran Starfleet Medal of Commendation (2390) * - Lyran Citation of Exceptional Service (2401) * - Lyran Bronze Star (2401) * - Lyran Silver Star (2401) * - Indigo Order (2401) Category:RIS Bouteina Reiss, Brianna Reiss, Brianna Reiss, Brianna